Feeling
by addictedto-GG
Summary: GSR....Anger, a migraine, and peppermint oil.


Sara listened to the eerie silence as she sat in the passenger seat of the Denali. The air crackled with tension emanating from the driver's seat. She leaned her head back closing her eyes in hopes of blocking out the discomfort and remorse she was feeling. Her anger at the man beside her was quickly turning into a burning desire to touch him.

The case they had just finished left them both feeling empty and angry. That coupled with 7 years of sexual tension had them at each others throats. She didn't mean to say the things she had. She knew the words couldn't be farther from the truth. But he had started it. He never should have yelled at her for having a heart. So what if she became emotionally involved. She had to have something to care about, what better than the people she was trying to help. Maybe part of what he said was true. She needed a diversion, but the only diversion she wanted didn't want her back.

She knew her words hurt him. At the time she had wanted him hurt. She sat in the dark replaying their argument over and over in her mind.

"Sara if you are going to continue working as a CSI you need to leave your bleeding heart behind. You can't concentrate on your work and I can't do my job if I am trying to keep you from getting yourself killed. You are not an avenging angel so get over yourself and do your job before you don't have one to do."

"You know what Grissom, you are a heartless bastard. Never getting close to anyone or anything, that's your game, not mine. Just because I have a heart doesn't make me a bad CSI. I do my job and I do it well. I am not you and I never want to be."

"Sara, I...

"Just shut the hell up. I am done, so done. Take me home now." With that she stomped off, throwing her kit into the back and climbing into the passenger seat.

His hands were beginning to hurt from gripping the steering wheel. His knuckles a deathly white. He kept his eyes focused on the dark highway as he drove. Not daring to glance in her direction. His breath coming out in angry huffs as he struggled with the storm that was raging inside him. His heart was waging a war with his mind and he could feel the migraine building behind his eyes. The tension building as he thought about their fight. Her words had hurt him deeper than she could ever know. But in all fairness he had started it by assaulting her with his angry words. All he had wanted to do was take her in his arms and sooth away her fears and hurt. But that was his heart, his mind wanted to push her away, hurting her yet again. Of course it was his brilliant mind that won and he knew he had been harsh. He groaned as his eyes narrowed from the pain raging in his head. The two hour drive back to Vegas would be hell.

Sara heard him groan, she could feel the tension radiating off him in waves. Their friendship was hanging by a thread. She knew if something wasn't done soon it would break and there would be nothing left but hate and accusations. She made her decision then. What did she have to lose?

Glancing over at him she saw the pain and anguish etched on his face. Her heart was bleeding with the need to rid him of his pain. Its now or never she told herself as she turned toward him. She lifted her left hand bringing it to rest on the expanse of skin below his hairline. Her finger instantly began kneading the knotted muscles of his neck.

He painfully jerked his head forward to escape her touch.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped.

Her voice was quiet but stern. "I am trying to help you. All this tension is giving you a migraine. Your muscles are in knots."

"It's not your problem. Leave it alone Sara. Leave me alone." He ground out.

"If that's the way you want it pull over and let me out. I'll find my own way back to town and I will never burden you with my presence again." She snapped back.

"Despite what you think about me I would never leave you stranded in the desert." he snarled quickly regretting his tone as his vision blurred from the pain. "I am not heartless Sara. I feel plenty; I have just spent so many years hiding my feelings that I have trouble showing them." He whispered in defeat.

"So you keep you emotions bottled up until you explode, lashing out at me and giving your self migraines. That sounds so much healthier than just opening up and letting someone help you. Hell maybe you're the one who needs a PEAP counselor." She laughed softly.

"Go ahead and make fun of me while I'm dying over here."

"I want to help you Gris. I know a few ways to relieve your tension and I am going to show you. Just sit back and relax." She murmured.

He slowed the Denali pulling off onto a deserted desert road. "You'll have to show me later. I need you to drive. My eyes won't stay focused."

"Listen to me for once Grissom, I just want to help."

"OK, what do you have in mind?"

"Come around back with me." They got out and made their way to the back doors. Opening them she turned to him. "Get in, take your shirt off and lay on your stomach." He narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief. "Do you trust me?" she frowned. He nodded his head and did as she asked.

Sara dug through her bag as she waited for him to lie down. Finding what she was searching for she climbed in after him and closed the doors locking them safely inside. Her eyes fixed on his naked back as lust snaked through her settling at her core. She tried to shake it off. She wanted to ease his migraine not make his head explode, she chided herself.

"I am going to sit on you so that I have better leverage." She lowered herself into a sitting position her butt pressing against the back of his thighs. She opened the bottle she was holding and poured a liberal amount of the contents into her palms. Placing her hands just above his jeans she began working his muscles with her palms and fingers. "I want you to breath slow and deep, in through your nose out through you mouth."

He obeyed. The scent of peppermint wafting up through his nostrils. Visions of Sara wearing red lace and a Santa hat while sucking on a candy cane floated into his mind. He tried to clear the images as he shifted his hips to relieve some of the pressure from his growing erection.

She smiled to herself as his hips moved and continued working her hand up the wide expanse of his back. "It feels good doesn't it?"

He let out a husky moan. " You have no idea."

"Oh, but I do." she laughed.

After making her way to his neck she concentrated on the knots working each muscle until she felt the tension dissipate. Then began making her way slowly back down his shoulder blades towards his waist. As her hands and fingers worked she found it hard not to think about the moisture pooling between her thighs. Her denim covered mound pressing against his ass as she worked in a forward motion. She was so lost in the feel of his muscles beneath her hands that she was shocked when her orgasm rocketed through her. A loud moan escaping her lips as her fingernails dug into his back.

His moan snapped her back to what she was doing. She jerked her hands from his skin. "Oh God, Gris. I'm sorry." She cried.

He turned his head to look at her. Her face flushed and sated. A look of shock and humiliation playing over her features. She tried to move off of him but he flipped over and brought her down hard onto his lap. His denim covered erection pressing hard into the wet heat soaking through her jeans.

"I'm the one that should be saying I'm sorry Sara," he said stroking her arms. I'm sorry for hurting you and pushing you away when I know that this is what we have both wanted, needed for years. I have denied us both so much. I have wanted you for so long, but I wouldn't, couldn't… I need you Sara, so bad." He pulled her forward his hot tongue lashing out to trace her lips before plunging deeper. His fingers grazed over the skin of her back. He broke their kiss as he slipped the shirt over her head. Then kissed her again as his hands cupped her breasts, measuring the weight of them in his palms. His fingers found the clasp resting between her breasts. With a flick of his wrist he had it unclasped and tossed her bra to the side before claiming her skin again. He rubbed her nipples between his fingers feeling them tighten. His hand gripped her hips as he rolled her beneath him. His mouth instantly finding her neck he sucked on her skin there before moving down to capture a nipple between his lips. He lapped at the hardened nub moving from one to the other. Once satisfied he began moving down her body licking and kissing his way down her ribs. He stopped to dip his tongue into her belly button.

He smiled as she moaned. Her fingers digging into the carpeted floor. He raised away from her to unfasten her jeans.

"Raise your hips." She did as he asked and he removed her jeans and panties in one fluid motion. Resting back on his knees he gazed into her eyes. "I want to taste you Sara." He growled. Raising her legs to his shoulders he leaned into her. His mouth laying kisses on her inner thighs and her wet mound before his tongue darted out to taste her. He ran his tongue in lazy circles over her clit. He guided a finger into her hot moist center causing her to buck against his hand.

"Wet..,hot…taste so damn good, " he mumbled.

"Oh…. Gris…I."

Within minutes she was writhing helplessly beneath him.

"I want..." she moaned.

"What do you want Sara. Tell me"

"To see you, taste you." 

He leaned up onto his knees. As his fingers found the button of his jeans she pushed his hands away.

"Let me, she whispered. She undid his pants, her hand pushing the fabric down his thighs gently. She felt a giggle rise up in her throat as she found nothing but hot flesh under his jeans. Her hand reached down to grip his velvety shaft. She lowered her eyes down the length of his body. She gasped as her eyes fixated on his cock. He was large and thick and heavy. Her head lowered to his flesh. Her tongue trailed over the head of his shaft and down the length of him before taking him into her mouth. She stoked him and sucked her way slowly up and down until he pulled her up by her hair.

"I want to be in you when I cum." he moaned

He pushed her back and settled his body between her thighs.

"Look at me. I want to see you eyes." he moaned.

Her eyes fluttered open and she felt tears threaten at what she found looking back at her. Pure desire swept through her.

He saw her eyes grow dark. "Do you want me Sara?"

"I need you."

He kissed her then long and hard guiding just the tip into her opening.

"What do you need honey."

"I need your cock in me. I want all of you now," she cried."

And with that he thrust forward buried to the hilt before pulling back and thrusting again. Her fingernails found his back, her legs wrapped around his waist as they met each other thrust for thrust.

"God Sara. So hot and tight. "He ground out as he thrust deeper and harder.

Their eyes locked as they watch the pleasure play across their features. They were lost in each others moans. He kissed her deeply their tongues mating like their bodies, fast and furious. He could feel the pull of his climax edging closer as he broke the kiss. Her body tightened around him. "Cum with me Sara. I need to feel you cum." he moaned. He felt her muscle convulse around him as she felt his seed erupt deep within her. He thrust into her a few more times then collapsed onto her. Her arms came around him to hold him to her. Not wanting to ever let him go.

After a few minutes their breathing returned to normal. He leaned onto his arms taking some of his weight off of her. He began placing kisses over her face before finding her lips and drawing her into a searing kiss. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes as he rolled onto his side pulling her to him.

"Will you answer a question for me Sara?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"Ask me anything."

"Where did you learn to use your hands like that and do you always carry peppermint oil in your bag?"

"Actually that was two questions but I'll answer you anyways. I had some trouble with stress headaches a few years ago so I started seeing a massage therapist. With in 20 minutes of the message my headaches would go away. I have known about your migraines for years and thought it might come in handy so I had her give me some lessons. It took me three months to learn all the techniques and get certified. Peppermint is a natural relaxant the works on the olfactory senses helping to ease migraines. So yes I always carry it. And to answer the question you didn't ask, there are only three people that have had the pleasure of my skilled hands. Carrie, she's the girl that taught me, Catharine, and you."

"You learned to do that because I get migraines." Shock and awe filled his voice.

"What can I say? Seeing you in pain breaks my heart. Plus I hoped that one day this would happen."

"What do you mean this?"

"Well I have had this fantasy ever since I took those lessons. You have a blinding migraine; I swoop in with my magic hands and massage you back to health. You then reward me by fucking me crazy. Of course in my fantasy you're laying on my massage table not in the back of the Denali, and I don't rub myself into your ass until I have an orgasm. That was just a bonus."

God he could feel his cock swelling and twitching against her as she spoke. "So your fantasy was exceeded by reality."

"The reality was far better than the fantasy."

"Good because I have a few fantasies of my own that I would like to work on." He smiled and kissed her slowly.

"Oh really?"

"I want to take you home with me and make love to you over and over until we drift into a deep sleep. I want to wake up wrapped in you arms and love you all over again."

She smiled up at him. "I'm game, when do we start."

"As soon as we get out of here and get home. Let's go."

They sat up and began tugging on their clothes. They were dressed and settled into their seats within minutes.

Grissom pulled onto the highway his eyes on the dark road ahead his right hand intertwined with hers.

Sara smiled as she remembered the question she wanted to ask him. "Hey Gris, I've got a question for you."

"Ask and I shall answer my dear."

"Do you normally go commando?"

He laughed at that. "No I usually wear boxers but I had a little problem with my washer the other day. It ate my shorts and I haven't had time to go shopping."

"Thank god for the possessed washer." Their laughter filled the truck as they headed for home.

He looked over at her meeting her eyes. "I love you Sara."

She smiled at him. "I love you. Always have, always will."


End file.
